


The Truth (timestamp)

by rainandsnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandsnow/pseuds/rainandsnow
Summary: Several months later. Can Dean overcome his last concerns and be everything Sam needs? Timestamp to The Truth, which should be read first, but could stand alone if necessary.Warning: Wincest





	

Dean leaned against the doorway, just watching, constant movement and sound all around but his focus was narrowed to just one thing, everything. 

 

Sam looked so at home, fitting in so perfectly with this group. And he looked happy, content. He was sitting on a couch with a couple of students, laughing softly and nodding his head, joining the conversation. After a few minutes he saw something catch Sam’s eye and he followed the line of his gaze to a young man. He was, well, hell, honestly he was pretty beautiful. He was tall and slender, but the movement of muscle beneath his soft tshirt was obvious, dark hair, intense and almost too pretty featured. 

 

A rush of…anger? frustration? went through Dean and he paused a moment. Whatever the feeling was it itched beneath his skin, making him want to twitch, but mostly making his fists ball unconsciously. He wanted to hit the guy, to slap the pretty right off his face, especially when he seemed to sense the eyes on him and he turned to see Sam, and smiled in an inviting way. 

 

Sam seemed to come back to himself from somewhere in that moment and blushed slightly as his eyes dropped. He turned his attention back to the group surrounding him and Dean crossed the room, his own gaze catching pretty boy and getting an appreciative once over in response. He almost growled, not returning the interest. He just wanted to lay claim to what was his and get Sam out of this room, off this whole fucking campus, right now. He had a thing or two to discuss with his boy. Things that weren’t going to wait long.

 

Dropping a hand to Sam’s shoulder from behind, Dean squeezed and leaned down to speak into Sam’s ear, his demeanor obviously possessive. “You ready to go, baby boy?”

 

A hard shiver went through Sam, followed by an even deeper blush than before and his eyes closed for a long moment at the streak of hot desire that shot from his ear directly to his groin at that hot breath, and those words, spoken loud enough for everyone close to hear. He almost groaned aloud before swallowing hard, willing himself not to go completely hard in front of all these people. 

 

“Yeah.” He murmured softly, immediately standing and glancing at Dean quickly before turning to say a quick goodbye to the group. He just wanted to get out of there, to show Dean how much he enjoyed being claimed as his in front of people. Damn if that wasn’t too girly even for him. So maybe not. Maybe he needed to try not to seem like such a fucking pussy for once. 

 

Dean put a hand on the back of Sam’s neck as they left the room, his eyes searching quickly and locating pretty boy. He smirked at the slight widening of eyes as they went to Dean’s hand and back to his face. A look that could only be described as lust shot through his eyes as he saw the predatory gleam in Dean’s. He narrowed his eyes and mouthed ‘mine’ before turning away to lead his little brother from the room. Too bad pretty boy would never know how hot his little Sammy really was. 

 

In the car, they were both silent, both lost in their own thoughts. Dean was thinking about his protectiveness? impatience? aggravation? over Sam. He didn’t like how he felt, how he had reacted back there just watching Sam watch that guy. It twisted something in his gut. Made him feel mean, aggressive, and made him want to write his name in licks and bites and come all over Sam. Made him want to mark every bit of that golden smooth skin so there was no question in anyone’s mind who saw him that he was owned. Fucking owned by Dean. So Sam learned not to forget it.

 

Jerking the wheel of the Impala onto a side road, Dean pulled up about a half mile later in a field as the sky darkened to dusk. Sam was looking at him sideways.

 

“You were slow yesterday, Sam. You hesitated and stumbled. You are out of practice. Out of the car. We’re gonna practice, you need it.” Dean didn’t look directly at Sam, just opened the car door and got out, walking to a clearing, assuming Sam would follow.

 

What the hell? Sam knew what Dean had seen in the fight yesterday, but damn, it wasn’t because he was out of practice or had forgotten any of the million lessons Dean and Dad had drilled into him his whole life. It just happened. Dean got thrown around himself from time to time. They weren’t superheroes. Shit. Sighing heavily, Sam opened the door and headed to where Dean waited.

 

Dean turned to Sam as he heard him approach and Sam’s step faltered momentarily when he saw what looked like anger burning in those green eyes. Why would Dean be angry? Whatever. He just wanted this over with so he could go to the room and collapse. He was tired. A sudden flash of the guy he had seen today went through his mind. He had looked like Dean, just for a moment, intense and dark, and flashes of the last few months had gone through Sam’s mind, distracting and inspiring thoughts he didn’t need to be having in the student center of this university surrounded by so many people. 

 

Sam assumed a ready position, center of gravity low and focused, waiting for the attack he knew would be coming, especially if Dean was angry about something. 

 

After watching that same expression go across Sam’s face that he had seen when he looked at that stupid good looking college kid, Dean felt a burn inside him that started in his stomach and churned its way through his chest and into his throat. He practically growled as he lunged at Sam, needing to take out some of this aggression, get feeling a little more normal. Grabbing Sam around the waist, Dean leaned low to nudge a shoulder into Sam’s stomach, try to take him off his feet. But Sam was no longer the awkward teenager Dean used to push around during these exercises, and he twisted away, shoving hard at his brother’s shoulders.

 

Sam grunted as Dean still almost pulled them to the ground, but he righted himself and planted his large palm against the back of Dean’s neck, shoving him off. Before Dean could gain his footing completely Sam lurched in, attempting to pull his older brother into a headlock. But Dean was more prepared for his less than awkward brother this time and grabbed his arm, twisting around as he stood and bringing Sam around with the momentum, arm behind him as Dean stepped in close, pressing hard to his little brother’s back. “What were you thinkin’ bout Sammy?” 

 

The heated words pressed against his ear caused him to shudder and gave him a moment’s pause at their meaning before Sam reached with his other arm and grasped the back of Dean’s neck, turning his body and pushing Dean hard toward the ground in one smooth movement. 

 

Sam stepped close, thinking Dean was going to his knees, and was knocked to the ground by the leg that shot out, taking both his own off the ground in one quick swipe. He had no sooner hit the ground than was on his own knees, throwing his arms around the older man’s lower legs and flipping him to the ground as well.

 

Both men now faced each other on their knees, a mixture of frustration and anger on both faces. 

 

“You gonna answer me?” Dean demanded, panting slightly after having the wind knocked out of him.

 

The look of confusion that crossed Sam’s face was genuine, but Dean wasn’t convinced. “The guy back at the student center. The one you were staring at, lusting after.”

 

Sam almost laughed, Dean was wrong, the only feeling he had that could be mistaken as lust in that few moments was due to his mind drifting to Dean, but he wasn’t going to admit that at at this point. He was angry, and the frustration of the situation as well as his continued frustration with Dean over sexual issues had him biting out, “Maybe I was wondering if he was man enough to fuck me, unlike some people.”

 

Dean jerked back as if hit at not just the words but the heat behind them. “Fuck you. I’ll show you man enough, Sam.” 

 

“Ready whenever you are, big brother. But then you knew that, didn’t you? So what’s the fucking hold up?”

 

This had been simmering between them for months now. Dean was still refusing to do the one thing sexually that Sam was asking for, and Sam was sick of it. Sick of still being treated like a child. Like he couldn’t take it or like he was incapable of knowing he wanted it. He had hinted around for the first few weeks, then tried maneuvering them in bed to make it happen, and finally within the last two weeks he had outright asked for it. Dean always found a way to work around it. 

 

But things were awkward, despite them finally acting on the mutual want and need that they experienced, had built up for years. Dean was naturally an aggressive man, and Sam was more aware of that than anyone, and wanted to unleash that, to experience Dean taking control, fucking him. But Dean was also the most stubborn person Sam had ever known and his need to protect Sam was deep seated enough that he still hadn’t been able to let it all go and just be himself in bed with Sam. 

 

Topping was all well and good, hell, Sam loved it. But he knew that if they ever let it all go and were just themselves, that mostly he would be submissive to Dean, and the desire to experience that was making him a little more crazy all the time. 

 

“Come on then, man. Bring it. I’m ready whenever you are. Unless you want me to go back there and find out if I was right. He was pretty fucking hot.”

 

Dean took Sam down in the blink of an eye this time, no thought involved. Sam wasn’t complaining, although his own anger did cause him to struggle and buck for a few moments as Dean pinned him down with his own body weight and worked to force his hands above his head. 

 

Grinding his ass down on Sam’s already rock hard cock, Dean leaned down until their faces almost touched and growled. “You want it, Sam? Want me to fuck your sweet little ass? Cuz I’m not sure I want it anymore. If you are such a slut you are willing to go back there and get it from him? Maybe you should.”

 

Sam tried to form coherent thoughts as he rolled his hips as much as possible up into the ass holding him down. When the words permeated his lust addled brain, he bucked hard and pulled his hands from Dean’s grip. He was not in the mood to be questioned. Seriously? Dean actually thought that he was that disloyal? That what they had meant so little? “Get.Off.Me. He wanted it, and hell, he was hot.”

 

“No.” Dean struggled with Sam, still holding him down. “You aren’t going anywhere. You are going to fucking stay right here where you belong. I told you up front, Sammy,” He ground out the name, teeth gritted, “You are in this for good. No one else gets you now but me. If I have to fucking tie you to the bed and fuck you til you can’t remember his face, you can’t remember anything but me, not even your own name, that’s what I will do.”

 

The surge of heat and lust that rolled through Sam had him catching his breath and wanting to press a heel to the base of his straining cock to keep it from shooting right then. Dean was breaking, he was going to get what he wanted so desperately. His breath huffed out loudly and he knew his voice sounded wrecked when he forced out, “Fuck, Dean. You are so fucking hot. I didn’t want that guy. Honestly? I looked at him and saw you for a second and then I didn’t see him at all, my mind was off thinking about you and imagining you fucking me.”

 

Leaning down, Dean crushed Sam’s mouth under his, licking in and exploring every inch of hot wetness before sucking Sam’s tongue hard. “That’s real good Sam, cuz you don’t even get to want anyone but me, baby boy. Ever. Told you that the first night.”

 

“So fuck me, Dean. Please, just…I need it so bad. I’ve wanted it for so long. Just give it to me. Take it.”

 

Dean knew his hesitation was wasted now. Knew Sam was in this because he wanted it, wanted it as much as he himself did. It was time to stop holding back before Sam really did start looking for what he needed elsewhere. The thought of that did such painful things to his heart that Dean almost keened. 

 

Leaning down, he bit Sam’s neck, hard enough to draw a gasp from the younger man. “Take your clothes off, Sam. Show me how much you want this, want me.”

 

Without waiting to see if his brother followed his order, Dean quickly retrieved a blanket from the trunk of the Impala and the lube from his duffel. When he returned, Sam was naked and on his knees, and Dean felt his own weaken slightly at the sight of all that beautiful perfection there, waiting for him. Damn. Sam is the most gorgeous thing he has ever seen; and weak in the knees and hard as a rock is exactly where he is right now.

 

“Fuck, Sammy…you…damn. You are just…” Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to sound as pitifully adoring as he felt right then. Sam somehow makes him into such a girl sometimes, and dammit, he isn’t the girl here.

 

Sam smiled, because if there is one thing he knows, its Dean. Dean’s face in these moments is open enough that what he’s feeling might as well be written there like subtitles, and it’s something Sam is incredibly thankful for, knowing it’s one more thing that only he gets. “Yeah, Dean.”

 

Dean mentally shook himself a little, trying to get himself at least a little under control or what was about to happen would happen before he even got inside Sam. Damn, inside Sam. He had held that thought at bay as much as possible since they began this thing. He’d been afraid of whatever, hurting Sam or taking advantage, or fucking things up. But fuck it, Sam is his. His and he’s tired of waiting, tired of wanting so bad his gut clenches every time he looks at his little brother, especially when he sees that need and want mirrored in those ever changing eyes of Sam’s. 

 

After spreading the blanket and dropping the lube onto it, Dean shrugged out of his button down shirt and reached for the hem of his tshirt, but Sam moved the few feet forward on his knees and brushed Dean’s fingers away. Sam lifted just the bottom of the shirt, exposing the taut skin of Dean’s lower abdomen above his low riding jeans and licked a swath across that soft skin before moving to lift the shirt higher, letting Dean take it and pull it the rest of the way off. Sam ran his fingers up the line of abdomen to chest, his fingers finding and pinching the nipples already hard from excitement and the chill air. Dean moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut as he felt those huge hands mapping his skin.

 

Sam unbuckled Dean’s belt and fumbled slightly in his need to get the jeans removed, but soon they were kicked away and his brother stood naked and beautiful before him. Sam’s stomach was clenching and flipping wildly as he took in the beauty before him and contemplated what was finally so close. A lifetime of waiting, and he reached to squeeze his own cock to stave off the possibility of losing it before he had Dean inside him where he wanted him to be so badly.

 

When Sam leaned forward to take Dean’s hard dick into his mouth, Dean moved just as he felt the heat and moisture of his baby brother’s breath on the head of his cock. He shoved him back, coming down hard on top of Sam, pulling his hands high above Sam’s head again. This time he met no resistance as he shifted to bring their cocks together, grinding against the already wet shaft bumping against his own. 

 

Sam moaned from deep within as Dean licked a path from one of Sam’s nipples, up his neck, stopping to suck a bruise in the soft skin where shoulder met neck before continuing up and claiming that mouth, the mouth that drove him crazy no matter what it was doing. Biting at his lower lip after kissing him hard and deep, Dean rested his forehead to Sam’s. “I’m gonna fuck you, Sam. I’m gonna give you what you have been asking for for months. I’m gonna make you scream my name before I’m finished. Gonna make you feel so fucking good, baby boy. Gonna make that hot ass of yours mine, come so deep inside you you feel like you’ll never be the same.”

 

“God yes. Fuck, Dean, yes. Now, please…please.” Sam was gasping for breath, begging and he didn’t care anymore. He just needed. Needed everything Dean had to give.

 

“Don’t move your arms, Sam. I’m gonna let your hands go, but don’t you move your arms, you hear me?” His voice was dark, midnight and danger and promise.

 

Dean reached for the lube at the edge of the blanket and poured a huge amount over his fingers. He leaned back and looked down at that body, realizing he wanted every inch of that skin to have his brand on it and leaned forward to suck a deep purple bruise into the soft skin next to a jutting hipbone as he scooted down between Sam’s parted thighs, sighing silently at the whispered words falling from Sam’s lips like prayers. “Yes. Dean. Please, yes…fuck, yes.”

 

Nudging Sam open to him more, Dean settled between parted thighs and pressed forward with one slick finger, finding the tight muscle of Sam’s ass. “Lift your feet, Sam. Put them on the blanket. Open up for me, baby, I want to see you.”

 

Sam obeyed without hesitation. He knew how this felt from Dean’s angle, knew the incredible feeling of trust it took, and he wanted Dean to have it, to have everything. 

 

Dean watched by the light of the moon as his finger pressed inside Sam, saw the clench and relax of the muscle and his cock jerked in reaction. Fuck he wanted this. This last piece of Sam, this last part of ‘them’ that they hadn’t put into place. He pressed another finger along the first one when he saw that Sam had relaxed and was ready, knew the feeling of being penetrated and how once that first burn receded adding another finger would feel better, even as it burned slightly again.

 

Sam was pressing down, his hips undulating minutely as he felt Dean breach him with a second finger. It felt strange and yet so right. Dean began twisting his fingers and Sam caught his breath. When those fingers crooked just enough to brush over that sensitive spot, Sam’s hips jerked, he moaned loudly, and pre come slid out and pooled low on his belly. Dean laid his other arm across Sam’s hip, rubbing circles in the skin below his hard abs, soothing and inciting at once. He glanced up to see Sam watching him, eyes glazed with need and want and maybe a little desperation. When he saw Sam’s hands move toward him he slid his fingers free and growled in the back of his throat. 

 

Realizing what he had done, Sam immediately put his hands back in place, “Please Dean…I need you, please, more. Please…” His voice sounded raw and his eyes were pleading.

 

“Don’t move your arms again til I tell you you can, Sam. Got it?” Dean warned as he slowly slid both his fingers back inside, pushing hard and dragging against Sam’s prostate again, then twisting and spreading his fingers, opening Sam and readying him. He watched in fascination as Sam opened for him, surprised at how much it was pushing him toward losing control, surprised at how hot it was to see.

 

“This might be easier if you turn over, but I will be careful, Sam. I want to see your face when I take you, when I make you mine in a way there is no going back from. Mine, Sammy. You have always been mine, and after this, you fucking belong to me. Got it?” 

 

Sam keened, back arching involuntarily. “Yes, always, Dean. Just you, always, always been you. Do it, just fucking do it. Hurt me, whatever it takes, just do it, please. Now.”

 

Dean squeezed more lube onto his fingers as he leaned down to kiss Sam again, licking those words out of his mouth, wanting to taste that admission and promise. After slicking his cock with the lube, Dean began guiding his cock forward, then leaned back enough to watch as he pressed against that now prepared entrance, knowing no matter how ready Sam was it was going to be at least a moment of pain, and hating that, but unable to wait any longer. He pressed forward steadily, eyes moving to Sam’s face, hoping to retain enough control to gauge if the pain was too intense. 

 

Sam looked like he was in pain already and Dean hesitated.

 

“Fuck, Dean. You are killing me, please just come on. I’m fine…or I will be if you just do it already. I’ve been ready for fucking years. Just…” 

 

And Dean pressed hard, body tensing tight when the head of his cock breached Sam . “Oh fuck. God Sam, you feel so…fuck, so tight, so fucking hot…”

 

He was clenching his jaw, savoring the feel of muscles tight and grasping around him, hoping to gain enough control go slow enough to prevent pain when Sam surged up, shoving him almost all the way inside, and Dean lost all coherent thought. He screamed. Well, he would never admit it, but Sam heard it, reveled in it as much as possible through his own pleasured shout. It hurt, but it felt so damn good he hardly noticed the discomfort.

 

Dean paused only a moment to relish the incredible feeling and make sure Sam didn’t look anguished before he pressed the rest of the way in, bottoming out and throwing his head back, breath coming hard. 

 

Sam knew he had never seen anything like it, that moment when he totally became one with his brother. Dean’s blissed out face was so painfully beautiful that it took what little breath he had left to give out of him. “Love you, Dean. Love you.”

 

Coming back to reality somewhat, Dean looked down at his beloved brother and leaned down to kiss him hard, tongues tangling and hands frantically moving. “Love you, Sam. Touch me, baby boy. Please put your hands on me.”

 

Sam’s hands were suddenly everywhere, brushing over Dean’s face, skimming his shoulders, digging into his back and tracing the muscles there before grasping hard clenched buttocks and pressing. He writhed then, needing more. “Move, Dean. Just move, just pound into me, move…stop holding back and give it to me.”

 

Hitching upward slightly for leverage, Dean slid out almost completely before angling down and shoving back in, hips stuttering as he found a rhythm that soon became punishing. But Sam’s moans only spurred him on and when he shifted just enough that he began hitting that sensitive spot inside Sam’s tight heat on every stroke, they both bucked hard, losing all semblance of cadence as they jerked against each other, seeking release. 

 

“Come for me Sam. Can you come just from this? From me fucking you, taking your ass, owning you?” Sam came with a scream that was Dean’s name drawn out and dragged out of him like he was in pain, and the clenching of his muscles brought Dean’s own climax with just a few short hard strokes more. He gasped and keened quietly, not hearing his own voice as he called out ‘Sammy’ and collapsed onto his brother.

 

Dean wasn’t sure how long they laid there, breath evening out and heartbeats slowing to a normal rate, but he could feel every inch of sweaty skin spread beneath him and he sighed. Nothing had ever felt like this, nothing. Sam should know that.

 

“Sam. Never…never been like this. No one...this is like…like nothing else, like everything. I…” He paused. Well that was poetic. Not that he was aiming for poetic, but he had been maybe hoping for coherent.

 

Sam turned his head into Dean’s neck and laid a wet, open mouthed kiss there, licking the salt from his big brother’s skin. “There is nothing like this Dean. Just you and me, me and you.”

 

And yeah, that sounded about right. As long as Sam got it, knew the truth.

 

~~~~~~~~~


End file.
